


Just to say that you've won

by acidquill



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e20 Prom Queen, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-10
Updated: 2013-06-10
Packaged: 2017-12-14 12:10:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acidquill/pseuds/acidquill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wants to see the best in people. It doesn't always work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just to say that you've won

**Author's Note:**

> um, sorry for the fandom invasion? missing scene/coda to 2x20. title borrowed from Mumford & Sons. originally posted May 11 2011.

He’s so willing to believe in them.  The bullies, the ones who laughed, the ones who saw him slushied and tossed into dumpsters and didn’t say a word.  Kurt wants to see the good in people, and it seems his faith is finally being rewarded.  
  
His return to McKinley is only a couple of weeks old, but it’s like he walked into a different school.  For the first time in years Kurt can go to class without the too-familiar, knotting dread weighing down his every step. He’s able to meet his classmates’ eyes without the fear of getting slammed into a locker.  Days go by without someone yelling 'fag' from across the courtyard or whispering it, low and vicious, as he walks past.    
  
Maybe he can't call all of them friends, but he isn’t counting as many enemies in the halls lately, either.  It’s something. More than Kurt ever dreamed, considering how trapped he felt before Dalton.  
  
His dad warns him to be careful: _Son, people aren’t easy to change.  Hate doesn’t always come at you kicking and screaming._   But Kurt can’t help looking at this as a fresh start - for him and his peers.   
  
It only takes a handful of words to rip everything away.  His faith, his newfound security, all of it _gone_.  
  
The silence following Figgins’ announcement presses in on him, smothering and thick.  In that brief lull before the whispers spread across the gym, Kurt is positive he can hear his heart breaking.


End file.
